


Rouge

by Kinns



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blushing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/pseuds/Kinns
Summary: Ou : Comment tomber amoureux de Benjamin, par BenjaminCinq fois où Ben se dit que le rouge va bien à Benji et qu'il l'embrasserait bien. Et une fois où non.





	Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Couple original, j'espère que vous allez aimer!  
> J'ai mis Paul/Antoine en fond mais y en a tellement peu que si vous clignez des yeux vous allez les manquer !  
> Julian/Presnel c'est la base, donc voilà ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La première fois que Ben se fait la réflexion, ils viennent d'arriver à Clairefontaine pour la coupe du monde. Ils sont en sous-groupe pour s'entraîner entre eux pendant deux heures, et il est avec tous les autres défenseurs, en rond ; Presnel, qui est appuyé contre lui, Lucas, Pavard, Raphaël, Adil, Samuel et Djibril. Chaque semaine, l'un d'eux gère l'entraînement ; là c'est Raphaël, après ce sera Lucas, Presnel, puis lui. 

Le coach a décidé de mettre en place ce système pour éviter qu'ils s'entraînent par clan, Ben comprends l'idée et approuve. Dès qu'il est arrivé dans l'équipe, il s'est immédiatement tourné vers Paul, son partenaire de Manchester, puis Samuel, Blaise, et les autres. En fait, sans ça, il aurait eu plus de mal à aller vers des gars discrets comme l'autre Benjamin.

Un jour, Presnel a plaisanté sur ça en disant que c'était leur quotidien et que tout le monde s'en moquait, mais que si un caucasien était dans la même situation, il fallait immédiatement y remédier. Cette blague lui est restée en tête toute la journée.

-Dommage qu'on puisse pas mettre de musique. 

Ben pouffe de rire au commentaire chuchoté de Presnel. Ce type n'est que musique et plaisanterie, il l'aime trop.

-Pourquoi faire, même ? Répond-il sur le même ton en faisant semblant d'écouter. Si c'est pour qu'on te voit bouger ton gros cul dans ton slip, pas la peine. Pourquoi t'as pas mis ton short officiel d'ailleurs ? 

Presnel ricane d'un air condescendant, comme si c’était évident. 

-Parce que je déteste sentir un truc flotter sur mes cuisses.

-Donc c'est moule-bite ou pantalon ? Le gars dans l'abus.

-Personne s'en est jamais plaint au PSG… 

Ben se retient de rigoler et met sa main devant sa bouche, l'air faussement concentré.

-De toute façon, continue Kim, y a que les shorts et les pantalons qui mettent ce cul d'enfer en valeur. Je passe pas autant de temps à faire des squats pour cacher cette œuvre d'art. 

Il explose de rire en se laissant tomber contre Presnel, qui se marre aussi. Le regard désapprobateur de Raphaël les calme bien vite et les deux fautifs se ressaisissent, essayant d'avoir l'air sage.

Ben aime trop ce crétin mélomane prétentieux. 

Après les dernières consignes, ils se lèvent pour se mettre en binôme, mais quand Presnel lui fait un câlin parce qu'ils forment un bon duo, Raphaël ne les manque pas : 

-Non, faut changer les groupes un peu. Presnel, tu vas avec Lucas. Les Benjamins, ensemble. Samuel, avec moi. Adil, ça te dérange de te mettre avec Djibril ?

-Diviser pour mieux régner, c'est ça ? Lance Presnel, par pur esprit de contradiction. Lucas c'est mon sang, on va tout défoncer.

Les deux garçons se tapent dans la main, cognent leurs épaules et abaissent leurs poignes jointes avec un son d'approbation surjoué. Ben ricane en voyant cette mascarade. Ensemble, c'est lui qui entraîne Kim, mais mettre ces deux-là en équipe ? Encore pire : les exercices seront faits c'est sûr, mais ils vont faire des blagues à tout le monde et être bruyants comme quinze.

-Profitez bien tant qu'on n'est pas les chefs, réplique Kimpembe, parce que dès lundi : musique…

-Musique ! Répète Lucas.

-Enceinte.

-Enceinte !

-Et squats !

-Squats ! 

Ils se tapent à nouveau dans la main, trop fiers de leurs répliques. Ben rigole en croisant les bras, clairement amusé par ces deux comiques. 

-T'inquiètes Shark, t'auras le droit de toucher ce super cul bientôt.

-Non, non, je m'en passerai.

-Ta perte est le gain des autres. 

Presnel appelle Alphonse pour se laisser tomber sur lui en lâchant un “ils sont en train de se moquer de ces superbes fesses !” sur un ton plaintif, qui fait rire les autres. 

Assez plaisanter, au travail, se dit Ben.

En se retournant à la recherche de son partenaire, il manque de le renverser et s'écarte aussitôt ; il ne l'a même entendu arriver !

-Yo Pavard, prêt à suer comme jamais ?

-Avec toi, toujours.

Mendy fronce les sourcils, puis sourit en surface, mais dans son for intérieur il bogue. Parce que, il a halluciné pas vrai ? Le petit Benji n'a pu lui dire ça, pas avec ce regard et cette intonation.

Il a dû rêver.

-Allez, étirements, c'est parti !

Ils commencent à s'échauffer en s'étirant les membres ; tête, cou, épaules, coudes, mains, hanches, genoux, chevilles. Ben s'assoit par terre en joignant ses pieds, et Pavard appuie sur son dos pour qu'il s'allonge le plus possible et travaille sa souplesse.

Vient le tour de Benjamin bis, qui n'a étonnement aucune souplesse. Ben rigole en constatant ça : 

-Allez Pavard, fais de ton mieux : plus bas !

-Je ne peux pas…, se plaint le plus jeune, à bout de souffle.

-Allez, tiens encore quinze secondes.

-T'as dit ça y a une minute déjà !

Après deux secondes en plus, Ben consent à le libérer et l'aide à se redresser lentement pour qu'il ne se froisse aucun muscle. Il se laisse tomber assis à côté, mais pouffe de rire en voyant son visage rouge tomate.

Le bouclé lui tape dans le bras, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Qu'est-ce’ t'as ?

-T'as une tête de panneaux stop, c'est trop drôle ! 

Mendy ricane gentiment parce qu'il ne devrait pas être dans cet état après l'étirement, c'est ridicule. Peut-être est-il juste gêné de se mettre avec quelqu’un avec qui il ne parle pas souvent ?  Il ne comprend vraiment rien aux rougeurs, c'est décidé.

Cette fois Pavard tient son bras pour avoir son attention. 

-T'aimes bien ?

-De ?

-Les têtes de stop, c'est plutôt ton genre ? 

Ben sent sa crainte émaner de lui et entend presque son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Si son sourire s'est figé les premières secondes, son visage finit par fondre à la remarque de son partenaire. 

-Oww Benji ! 

Ben enlace sa taille en se laissant tomber sur lui. Ce petit ne manque pas de crans.

-Tas d'hommes ! 

De suite après le cri au loin, Lucas et Presnel se jettent sur eux, suivis par Samuel, Paul, Antoine et d'autres crétins hilares. Ben rigole, essayant de protéger son petit _Jeff Tuche_ du mieux qu'il peut. Leur tas ressemble à rien, ils tombent tous sur le côté, morts de rire et bruyants. 

Quand ils ont fini de rire, ils se lèvent et retournent dans leur coin pour reprendre leurs activités. Ben se redresse avec un petit sourire amusé et regarde son homonyme qui reste allongé par terre. 

-J'ai failli mourir étouffé à cause de toi, l'accuse-t-il.

Il n'y a aucune agressivité dans sa voix, ni de reproches. Ben se laisse tomber sur son ventre sans prévenir, s'attirant une plainte étouffée.

-T'es qu'un poids lourd…

Mendy prend appui sur son coude, puis sur son poing pour observer ce visage rougissant, qui lui offre un sourire qui réchauffe.

Alors que Paul plaque Antoine plus loin, Ben se dit que ça _pourrait_ ne pas déranger de l'embrasser.

 

×××

 

Ils sont encore à Clairefontaine quand Ben ressent encore ça.

-Julian me manque, j’ai hâte de retourner au PSG. 

L’entraînement vient de finir et comme d’habitude, Presnel lui colle au cul. Ben adore ce petit, mais il n’a pas signé pour être son journal intime. Ils sont de retour des douches, plus qu’une heure et ils pourront aller manger quelque chose. En attendant, beaucoup de joueurs sont retournés dans leur chambre, d’autres patientent en salle commune et les plus paresseux n’ont pas quitté la salle de musculation. 

Visiblement, lui et Presnel sont de grosses feignasses puisqu’ils se sont juste laissé glisser par terre, appuyés contre des équipements en mousse rigide. 

-T’as qu’à mettre de la musique, répond platement Ben.

-J’espère que son entraînement se passe bien. Tu penses qu’il va jouer ?

Ça ne sert à rien, Presnel est parti pour parler sans se soucier d’être écouté. Ben roule des yeux à cette pensée, il savait qu’il aurait dû prendre son portable. 

-Hum.

-Ouais, il va faire de grandes choses, mon petit Jules. J’ai envie de l’appeler, tu penses qu’il a fini ?

-Pourquoi tu fais pas des squats, ça va t’occuper.

-Non t’as raison, les Deutsch sont du genre à se surentraîner, je vais plutôt lui envoyer un message.

Orh, autant pisser dans un violon quand Kim est dans cet état. 

La seule chose qui le rassure et le divertit est Benjamin Bis qui tape dans une balle depuis tout à l’heure. Ils ne sont pas censés dépasser leur quota de sport quotidien prescrit, mais en théorie des jongles ne fatiguent pas vraiment et personne ne va le balancer aux préparateurs physique. 

Le truc, c’est qu’il s’entraîne avec l’équipement des attaquants et fait leurs exercices depuis bientôt quinze minutes.

-Oh, il a répondu à mon message ! 

Presnel ne remarquera même pas son absence de toute façon. 

Mendy se lève pour s’approcher de Pavard, sans faire de bruits pour ne pas le déranger. Visiblement, c’est un échec puisque Benji se tourne vers lui en l’entendant et sourit malgré son visage rougissant. Il doit être rouge à cause de son épuisement, c’est marrant.

-Tu sais que notre équipement est de l’autre côté, pas vrai ?

Benji hausse timidement les épaules sous son regard qu’il sait méchant (il ne fait pas exprès, c’est juré !), avant de soupirer et de s’essuyer le visage avec son maillot. Avec un soupir, il crache le morceau :

-Tu n’as jamais eu envie de changer de poste ?

Comme tous les gosses, il rêvait d’être attaquant et de marquer des buts, mais Ben préfère rester en retrait et il sait qu’il excelle à repousser l’offensive. Son poste de défenseur lui convient, il n’a pas à s’en plaindre une seconde.

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Tu sais Ben, je n’ai jamais voulu jouer en défense, lui avoue le bouclé. 

Il est sérieux et chuchote, comme pour que cela reste un secret entre eux. Tout dans son regard marron et sa posture montre à Mendy qu’il est concentré sur lui et personne d’autre. Il n’avait pas réalisé l’avoir mis assez en confiance pour qu’il lui dévoile quelque chose de personnel. 

En plissant les yeux et en posant ses mains contre ses hanches, il est toute ouïe : 

-Comment ça ?

-Je m’entraînais pour être attaquant au début, puis comme j’étais très bon en défense aussi, on m’y a placé. De fil en aiguilles, me voici en équipe de France, toujours à ce poste. 

Il a l’air de s’être résigné à tout ça, c’est vraiment triste pour lui. Quelque chose comme ça ne devrait pas arriver, quel entraîneur profite des capacités de son joueur pour le mettre à un poste où il ne veut pas évoluer ? Enfin, comment se plaindre alors qu’il a réussi à atterrir en équipe nationale, là où plein se battrait pour son poste ? 

-Je suis heureux d’être bon et d’être utile, mais j’adorerais traverser le terrain pour mettre au moins un but. 

Mendy ne sait pas quoi lui dire, parce que la défense n’est pas censée camper sur la partie de l’adversaire. 

-Lucas aussi voudrait être en attaque. 

La bulle dans laquelle il ignorait être, éclate à la voix de Presnel. Les deux jeunes hommes se tournent vers le concerné qui est toujours sur son portable. Comment est-ce qu’il a pu les entendre là où il est alors qu’il n’écoute même pas Mendy quand il s’adresse à lui ? 

La phrase balancée comme ça lui donne directement une idée : 

-Bis, pourquoi t’en parles pas à Guy ? Vous êtes deux à vouloir faire de l’attaque, ça peut être cool ! Parce que, t’imagines le nombre d’occasions que ça peut entraîner si vous vous préparez avec l’attaque ? 

Benji le regarde avec des yeux pétillants d’espoir et un sourire encourageant. 

-Tu penses que ça va marcher ?

-Bah ouais, mon gars ! Va voir Guy avec Lucas, ça va marcher ! 

Contre toute attente, Benji trépigne tellement de joie à cette idée qu’il lui saute dessus et Mendy le rattrape sans mal malgré sa surprise pour le faire tourner. Alors qu’ils se marrent, il le dépose par terre, puis tapote sa tête bouclée. 

-Allez, va récupérer Lucas. Avec vos têtes adorables, l’entraîneur pourra tout vous accorder. 

Après une risette, Pavard s’en va en courant à la recherche de l’autre défenseur. Mendy sourit à cette vue. 

-Fais gaffe, lance Presnel toujours sur son portable, on pourrait croire que tu kiffes le petit.

-Ta gueule moule-bite, mêle toi plutôt du cul de Julian.

-C’est ce que je fais, Shark. Ou plutôt Shrek vu ta gueule de sale moche !

Ben adore Kimpembe, mais il va quand même lui casser une jambe.

 

×××

 

Ils sont en Russie depuis deux semaines quand Ben se rapproche encore de Benji. 

Le régime alimentaire d’un sportif est très strict et leur prise de poids est très suivie : ils se privent de beaucoup de choses pour ça. Mendy sait que c’est pour leur bien, alors il s’y plie aveuglément 98% du temps. 

Les seuls moments où il oublie les règles, c’est durant ses fringales nocturnes. C’est une mauvaise habitude qu’il n’arrive pas à perdre. Quand il était petit, Benjamin mangeait n’importe quoi se trouvant dans le frigo de ses parents, la seule évolution notable est qu’à présent, il mange ce qui est prescrit par le médecin. Bon point, pas vrai ? 

Dans tous les cas, Ben se réveille en pleine nuit à cause de son ventre gargouillant et prend directement le chemin de la cuisine.

 

(Normalement ils n’ont pas à avoir accès aux cuisines, mais ils ont été nombreux à demander au médecin de pouvoir manger frais ou après les autres, alors il en a parlé à Guy, qui a été voir Didier, qui a demandé à ce qu’ils en aient une à leur étage. 

-Vous êtes vraiment des gosses, leur a dit Didier le lendemain. 

Personne n’a répondu. Paul a ensuite commencé à se disputer avec son copain en disant “Hé c’est mon ballon ! Coach, Antoine, il a volé mon bâton !”, le tout d’une voix enfantine. Antoine a surenchérit “Non c’est pas vrai, tu me l’as donné !”, puis une bonne partie du groupe s’y est mis. 

Didier a rigolé, mais n’a rien dit de plus.)

 

Arrivé à l’endroit désiré, Ben fronce les sourcils en voyant que quelqu’un est déjà là. Les bouclettes sous la capuche à peine mise lui permettent de reconnaître Pavard, qui lève les yeux vers lui. Après avoir pris une petite salade de fruits dans le frigo avec une cuillère moyenne, Ben s’installe sur le fauteuil mou et arrondi en face de lui. 

-Bis, t’es tombé du lit ou c'est comment ? 

Benji rigole au surnom en s’appuyant contre rebord pour lui donner toute son attention. 

-Non, mais j’ai des problèmes pour dormir. 

Ben fronce les sourcils, alors qu’il fourre une première cuillère dans sa bouche. Il ignorait que quelqu’un dans l’équipe avait des troubles du sommeil. 

-Insomnie ? Demande-t-il la bouche pleine. 

Ce n’est pas poli, il sait. Benji a la décence de ne rien dire sur ça. 

-Non, pas du tout, je dors bien. En fait, je dors sept heures par nuit, puis je me réveille et je peux plus me rendormir.

-C’est vrai que t’es allé te coucher tôt hier.

-Ouais, du coup debout depuis une heure. 

Dire qu’il n’est que cinq heures. Mendy peut se réveiller même trois fois dans la nuit et arriver à se rendormir sans aucun problème, pauvre Benji. 

-Et toi ? Demande le bouclé avec compassion.

-J’avais la dalle. 

Pavard éclate de rire. Ça lui va bien. 

-Chacun ses problèmes, dit-il enfin.

-Tu vas faire quoi du coup ? 

Ben continue de manger, les méninges en action, alors que Benji fixe le plafond. 

-Je ne sais pas encore, c’est un peu tôt pour m’entraîner. C’est marrant, parce qu’Antoine est aussi passé prendre un truc pour Paul y a trois quarts d’heure. 

Ha. Quelques-uns ont eu la nuit agitée. 

-Jeff, t’as une switch, non ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Va la chercher, on va jouer ensemble. 

Les yeux du bouclé s’ouvrent de surprise et il secoue vite la tête, embarrassé. 

-Mec, non, va dormir, t’inquiète pas pour moi.

-Je dormirai un peu plus ce soir, d’autant qu’on n’a pas de matchs aujourd’hui, c’est bon, répond Ben avec aplomb.

-T’es sûr ?

-Oui, t’inquiète pas. On va aller dans ma chambre, histoire qu’ils ne captent pas qu’on n’a pas dormi. 

Leurs heures de sommeils sont aussi surveillées, ce n’est pas évident tous les jours. 

Après avoir lavé son bol, les Benjamins retournent dans leur chambre, puis s’installent dans le lit de Mendy quand Pavard a récupéré sa console. Ils se mettent aux deux extrémités quand ils commencent à jouer. 

Si au début Benji s’est installé au pied du lit en essayant de prendre le moins de place, quand le réveil sonne, il s’est allongé à ses côtés en prenant appui sur ses avant-bras, pendant que lui-même est sur le dos. 

Ils se regardent avant de rigoler à cause de la situation improbable. Pavard a le visage rouge à cause de ça, mais c’est une vue plaisante. Leurs rires se taisent quand leurs yeux se croisent encore, et Mendy peine à déglutir. Benji n’aurait qu’à se baisser vers lui pour… 

-Mendy ! Debout ! 

Les tocs à la porte les font sursauter et s’éloigner aussitôt. Le cœur battant à vive allure, le grand défenseur avance jusqu’à l’entrée pour entrouvrir à Kylian, qui a l’air bien trop en forme pour le bien commun. 

-Pas mal, d’habitude tu mets plus de temps !

-T’as réveillé Presko ?

-T’entends de la musique ?

Ben tend l’oreille, mais rien du tout. 

-Non.

-T’as ta réponse. C’est à Benji de le réveiller aujourd’hui. Je t’attends en bas.

-D’accord. 

Avec un grand sourire, Kylian s’en va et Ben ferme la porte. Quand il croise le regard coupable de Benji, ils éclatent de rire. Cette situation est ridicule. 

-T’as pas oublié de réveiller quelqu’un ?

-Merde, si j’y vais ! 

Le bouclé saute de son lit et quitte la chambre en vitesse. Mendy ricane encore, avant de croiser le regard complice de Paul qui sort de la chambre d’Antoine. 

-Bonne prise Shark.

-C’est pas…

-Eeeet je ne veux pas savoir. Mais bonne prise. 

Il lui fait un énorme clin d’œil, avant de s’avancer vers le self. Mendy soupire, puis se gratte la tête. Ce n’est pas arrivé, pas vrai ? C’est impossible. Qu’est-ce qui serait arrivé si Kylian n’avait pas toqué ? 

La seule réponse qui lui vient en tête est la plus terrifiante et agréable. Si Kylian n’était pas venu, est-ce que Benji l’aurait embrassé ? Si c’était arrivé, Ben n’est même pas sûr qu’il l’aurait repoussé.

 

×××

 

La quatrième fois, Ben a envie de mettre ça sur le compte de l’euphorie. 

Lors du coup de sifflet final, ils sont sacrés champions du monde. Vingt ans après, c’est l’heure du triomphe et ils crient tous de joie, de soulagement et leurs cœurs explosent dans leurs poitrines. Presnel lui saute dessus en hurlant, puis ils courent tous ensemble à la rencontre de leurs équipiers pour profiter de ce moment unique comme une seule personne. 

Ils sont champions du monde ! 

Ils rient et crient de contentement, impossible de cacher ce qu’ils ressentent, même pour lui qui s’exprime peu. Ils s’enlacent, se compressent les uns les autres, peinant à réaliser qu’ils sont vraiment champions du monde. 

C’est extraordinaire ! 

Alors qu’il hurle de joie avec Varane, une tête normalement bouclée lui saute au cou. Malgré la surprise et la pluie, il le serre aussi dans ses bras et le fait tourner avant de le reposer. Benji lui offre son plus beau sourire rougissant en tenant encore son maillot. Ben dépose sa main sur sa joue et si Presnel n’était pas intervenu, il n’est pas sûr de ce qu’il aurait fait. 

Ouais, peut-être bien qu’il l’aurait embrassé.

 

×××

 

-Ben, tu dors ? 

Ils sont de retour à Clairefontaine pour préparer le match amical contre l’Allemagne. En vrai, c’est un match amical _et_ c’est la reprise, donc ils ne se foulent pas trop aux entraînements. Ben dormait tranquillement quand un chuchotement et une secousse l’ont réveillé. Assez rapidement, il ouvre les yeux pour reconnaître le visage entouré de boucles brunes. 

-Bis ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je me suis couché tôt hier, j’ai plus sommeil… 

Ben se frotte les paupières, avant d’étendre le bras jusqu’à sa lampe de chevet qu’il allume. Benji le regarde avec un regard de chien battu, désolé de le réveiller de la sorte, mais il lui sourit pour le rassurer. Dès qu’il a su pour ses ‘problèmes’ de sommeil, Ben lui a dit de venir dans sa chambre plutôt que d’errer comme une âme en peine pour jouer ensemble. Si le bouclé a eu du mal au début, il a très vite pris ses aises dans son espace. 

-T’as pris la switch ?

-Je l’avais oubliée ici hier… 

Par hier, il faut comprendre que depuis le premier jour où Benji a déposé sa console dans la chambre de Mendy, il ne l’a pas récupérée. C’est une habitude qu’ils ont prise pendant le mondial aussi.

-Commence à jouer, je te rejoins.

-D’accord. 

Ben le regarde s’installer sur son lit et allumer la console en s’appuyant contre le deuxième oreiller disponible. Il bâille, puis se rapproche de lui, pas vraiment d’humeur à jouer mais plus à le regarder faire. 

Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, il pouffe : 

-Je savais que t’étais mauvais, mais là tu bats des records.

-T’as qu’à essayer, gros malin. 

Ben récupère la console, se redresse contre la tête de lit pour être à l’aise, puis continue le combat déjà bien entamé. Benji appuie sa tête contre son épaule pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le jeu. Ils ont passé tellement de temps ensemble pendant le mondial qu’ils ont pris l’habitude de se toucher tout le temps.

 

(Ouais, ça s’est plutôt passé comme ça : 

-Ben, j’peux te demander un truc ?

-Ouais, vas-y.

-Est-ce que Presnel te drague ?

-Il est avec Julian Draxler, je crois. Ou alors il est en kiffe sur lui, je sais pas trop.

-D’accord, c’était juste pour savoir.

-D’accord.

-D’ailleurs, il est hyper tactile, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Pourquoi ça me dérangerait, Benji ?

-Tu détestes les contacts.

-Hahaha pas du tout, qui t’a dit ça ?

- _Toi,_ tu ne touches jamais personne !

-C’est pas parce que je vous touche pas tout le temps, que ça me dérange d’être touché. Je m’en fous, t’as bien vu avec Kim.

-D’accord. Je ne suis pas jaloux ou quoi, hein.

- _Jeff_.

-Quoi ?

-T’es en train de perdre.

-Oh merde, t’es vraiment un tricheur ! 

Dès que la moindre occasion s’est présentée, Benji a commencé à s’étaler sur lui ou le coller.)

 

Après quelques minutes de jeu, Benji ouvre la bouche : 

-En fait, tu fais ultra peur parce que t’es grand et que tu ne souris pas trop quand tu connais pas, mais en vrai t’es inoffensif. Shark te va bien. 

Ben pouffe à cette remarque ; c’est Aymeric Laporte et son manque de tact qui lui ont appris ça et Eliaquim Mangala a éclaté de rire à ses dépens ce jour-là (ce traitre). 

-Ah ouais ?

-Oui, c’est dingue. Au début, quand on ne te connaît pas et qu’il n’y a pas de musique, tu n’as pas l’air amical. Puis comme t’es souvent avec Presnel, je me suis dit que j’avais manqué un truc : comment un type aussi extraverti arrive à si bien s’entendre avec monsieur stoïque ?

-Bis, flash info : _Presnel Kimpembe s’entend avec tout le monde_.

-Pas faux, rigole-t-il. 

Le combat terminé, Ben continue de jouer en chantonnant, tout en se laissant lentement glisser dans son lit avec Benji contre son épaule. Ils ne parlent plus trop, mais la respiration chaude, lente et agréable contre son cou fait remonter le coin de ses lèvres. C’est familier, habituel et peut-être que c’est une des choses qui lui a manqué après le mondial. La chaleur corporelle étouffante de Benji, ses cheveux chatouillant sa peau, sa main reposant contre son bras avec une fausse inattention, son corps essayant presque de se mélanger au sien, ses grands yeux marron qui l’observent parfois comme s’il possédait toutes les vérités du monde…

Mendy tourne la tête vers son cadet après sauvegardé pour constater que le petit Pavard s’est paisiblement rendormi. Une chaleur se diffuse dans son ventre quand il le voit, parce que c’est aussi une habitude qu’ils ont prise ; apparemment, Pavard ne parvient juste pas à se rendormir une fois qu’il se réveille, sauf avec lui. 

Son visage innocent et juvénile est rouge à cause de la fatigue. Benji est tellement proche, il n’aurait qu’à se baisser pour diminuer la distance entre leurs lèvres… 

Ben éteint la console et la lampe de chevet du mieux qu’il peut, avant de se rendormir à son tour.

Sa dernière pensée est pour Benjamin, peut-être bien que c’est son genre les têtes de stop.

 

×××

 

+1

 

La rencontre contre l’Allemagne va commencer et Mendy la sent mal. À ses côtés, comme toujours, se tient Presnel qui boude plus qu’autre chose. Apparemment, il n’a pas eu l’occasion de skyper Julian pendant la semaine et ça le déprime. Depuis peu, il n’est pas aussi jovial que d’habitude ; quelque chose cloche. 

Comme un mal-être et une profonde remise en question tiraillent le guilleret Kim et Ben aimerait bien faire n’importe quoi pour le sortir de là, mais même Lucas n’a pas réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez. Replié sur lui-même et regardant les autres remplaçants de l’autre équipe, il garde un silence très dérangeant. 

-Kim, ça va ?

-Oui. 

Sec, pas de développement, pas de regards complices… Mendy craint vraiment le pire pour celui qu’il considère comme son petit frère. 

-Qu’est-ce’ t’as ?

-Rien. Je suis heureux d’être un chauffe banquette. J’adore poser mon cul sur une chaise du début à la fin, c’est exaltant.

-Frère dis pas ça, réplique Ousmane à côté de Kim. On va jouer aujourd’hui. 

Presnel pouffe de rire, mais cela ne ressemble pas à son rire joyeux et communicatif, c’est amer et douloureux. Il ne les regarde pas, son attention fixée sur les joueurs sur le terrain. 

-Vous deux, peut-être. Moi ? Je vais garder vos places bien au chaud, rien d’autre. 

Alors que Dembélé veut ouvrir la bouche, Mendy lui lance un regard lourd de sens pour l’en dissuader. Quand l’attaquant souffle et détourne les yeux, le défenseur soupire, avant de mettre un coup d’épaule à son cadet. 

-Allez, ça va aller. 

Presnel ne répond rien. 

Il le comprend totalement. L’envie pressante de jouer avec ses camarades, le sentiment d’inutilité croissante après chaque minute passée assis, la remise en question après une défaite, les doutes quand l’équipe gagne sans leur participation… Toutes ces choses leur tournent sans cesse en tête après un match. 

Mendy est en binôme avec Hernández, ils se retrouvent plus souvent à échanger que Presnel et Samuel. Même s’il plaisante souvent et lui demande de bien défendre pour deux, Ben sait que Kimpembe meurt d’envie de jouer à sa place. 

Cette situation l’ennuie comme si elle le touchait personnellement. 

Quand le sifflet lance le match, Kimpembe a réussi à contaminer tout le monde avec son humeur massacrante, fantastique. Ben a un mauvais pressentiment : c’est sûr et certain qu’ils ne vont pas gagner, ils n’ont pas pris l’entraînement assez au sérieux pour ça, ils veulent juste ne pas perdre ; Aréola a intérêt à assurer. 

Ben n’est pas serein, ça va être la merde. La météo est horrible, la tension dans l’air est électrique, ils ne sont pas dedans. 

Ses entrailles se retournent quand l’attaque allemande remonte le terrain pour arriver près des buts. Quelque chose cloche, Ben n’est pas en confiance quand le petit Pavard s’approche de Rudiger pour l’arrêter. Le monde devient sourd quand il le voit glisser pour faire un tacle des plus propre, alors que l’Allemand continue sa course et lui _écrase_ la gorge. 

Mendy est sur ses pieds sans en avoir conscience, il doit aller vérifier Benjamin, voir ce qu’il a, dans quel état il est, il… il… qu’est-ce… Benjamin. Benjamin. _Benjamin_. 

-Ben, reste ici ! 

Presnel le retient sur la touche en tirant son bras et le force à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux, mais Mendy est attiré par ce qu’il se passe sur le terrain. _Il doit aller voir Benjamin_ , son petit Benji, son Bis préféré, son homonyme, son frère... 

-Persko, putain !

-Non Ben, regarde-moi. 

À contre coeur, il finit par poser ses pupilles dans les siennes, noirs de colères, d’amertume et de choc. Comment Rudiger a fait pour lui marcher dessus ? 

-L’équipe de soin s’en occupe, d’accord ? Ne va pas vous exposer aussi bêtement, t’as compris ?

-Je…

-On est tous dans le même état que toi, on te comprend d’accord ? Dis-toi que s’il ne sort pas, c’est que ce n’est _pas grave_.

-Kim…

-D’accord ? 

Le regard de Kim est sérieux et indescriptible, il ne plaisante pas du tout. Malgré son hésitation, il hoche la tête et se rassoit avec son coéquipier sur le banc de touche. Purée, il doit savoir comment il va, c’est insupportable. 

Qu’est-ce qu’ils sont en train de lui faire ? Ben aurait tellement aimé jouer à la place de Lucas pour ce match, depuis les gradins, il ne peut rien faire. C’est insupportable, il ne peut même aller lui remonter le moral et l’aider dans cette épreuve douloureuse. Merde, il ne s’est jamais senti aussi impuissant de toute sa vie. 

Les autres joueurs s’éloignent pour laisser de l’air à Benjamin encore allongé par terre et l’air est irrespirable. La situation est irréelle, comment a-t-elle pu arriver ? 

 _Benjamin se relève_. Ben retient sa respiration en le voyant chanceler, incapable de voir l’expression de son visage à cause de la distance ; est-ce qu’il souffre, peine-t-il à respirer, va-t-il continuer ? Le jeu reprend avec un corner, mais Mendy n’est pas concentré sur ça. 

Les médecins parlent encore un peu avec Benji, avant de l’autoriser à retourner sur le terrain. Malgré un soupir soulagé, un poids écrase encore son estomac et une boule l’empêche de déglutir correctement. Il donnerait tout pour aller le voir. Didier n’a pas l’air motivé pour le remplacer par Djibril en plus… 

Vivement la mi-temps. 

Après les quarante-cinq minutes les plus stressantes sur un foutu terrain, ils peuvent tous retourner au vestiaire. Mendy trépigne d’impatience, attendant impatiemment que le numéro 2 fasse son entrée, mais il n’arrive pas. Où est-il ? Pourquoi met-il autant de temps ? 

-Lucas, t’es pas venu avec Benji ?

-Non, souffle le défenseur en essayant de se reposer. Je pense qu’il est allé chez les médecins pour son cou. 

Très bien, alors c’est là qu’il ira. Mendy se redresse pour quitter le vestiaire, mais visiblement quelqu’un l’a capté et arrive en vitesse pour le retenir. 

-Ben, lâche l’affaire.

-Sérieux, Paul...

- _Sérieux_ _Ben_ , plutôt. He’s fine, calm down. C’est la première fois que je te vois autant stresser, ça déteint sur les autres, chill Shark. 

Ils sont tellement soudés dans leur équipe et si proches les uns des autres que les émotions passent d’une personne au reste du groupe à une vitesse grand v. Si quelqu’un est euphorique, les autres suivront par mimétisme. Lorsque les plus calmes commencent à perdre leur sang froid, même ceux qui ne font pas de vagues, leur anxiété fait vite le tour. 

Mendy est censé se montrer tempéré, ce n’est tellement pas lui d'agir tout feu tout flamme pour quelque chose et d’être aussi impatient. Il peut attendre la fin du match pour vérifier que tout va bien, pour l’instant il faut s’occuper de ceux à côté qui ont besoin d’aide. 

Il balaie d'un regard rapide ses équipiers : certains observent discrètement leur échange, sourcils froncés ou curieux. 

-T’as raison, finit-il par reconnaître.

-Ouais, comme d'hab, rien de nouveau. 

Paul le lâche, avant de retourner près d’Antoine. Quant à lui, il va s’asseoir du côté des défenseurs pour prendre la température et les mettre dans un bon état d’esprit, même si le coeur n’y est pas une seconde. 

Le match reprend et Benjamin est retourné sur le terrain sans lui adresser un regard, la tête baissée. Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? 

-Tu crois que Julian va jouer ?

-Pres’ je m’en bats les couilles, c’est le dernier de mes soucis là. 

Son ton anormalement méchant et froid fait taire Ousmane à ses côtés, qui lui jette un mauvais regard, avant de se baisser pour observer Presnel, et le tape dans le bras. Alors qu’il va se plaindre, il lui met un second coup et lui montre l’autre défenseur. 

Zut. Presnel est tellement joyeux et bruyant qu’il oublie parfois que ce garçon est une éponge à émotions. Il a une capacité assez impressionnante à absorber les sentiments négatifs des gens autour de lui, mais peine à s’en débarrasser. Parler de Julian a l’air de lui permettre de se décharger un peu. 

Et il a fallu qu’il l’envoie chier. 

-Presko…

-Je suis pas en sucre, t’inquiète, je comprends que tu sois énervé avec ce qui est arrivé à Benji. 

Presnel ne lui en veut peut-être pas, mais il est de mauvaise humeur maintenant. C’est comme un gros nuage chargé qui attend de se libérer avec un énorme orage ; ça va faire du bruit tôt ou tard. 

Merde. 

Comment est-il censé aller bien quand son cadet capte toutes les ondes négatives qu’il émet à son insu ? La situation sur le banc de touche ne peut vraiment pas être pire. 

Dix minutes après la reprise, Ousmane commence à s’échauffer alors qu’eux deux restent sur la touche. Presnel ne dit rien, mais la colère dans ses yeux ne trompe personne. Lorsque Nabil se lève aussi pour s’échauffer, Mendy sait que l’orage est pour bientôt. 

Benjamin continue le match du mieux qu'il peut sans leur jeter de regard, concentré sur ce match contre les anciens champions du monde. Ils ne pouvaient pas tomber sur pire équipe dans la ligue des nations, zéro à zéro était un bon score contre eux. 

Le coup de sifflet final retentit et la foudre va tomber : Presnel est irascible. Ils n'ont pas gagné, n'ont rien montré d'extraordinaire et Ben n’a qu’une envie c'est de courir vers Pavard pour vérifier son état. Mais ils ne peuvent pas, pourquoi ? Oh, rien de plus banal, ils ont fait un _pari Giroud_ (à savoir si Olivier allait marquer un but, si ce n'est pas le cas ils restent courir avec lui) dont le préparateur physique a entendu parler et s'assure qu'ils s'y collent. C'est ridicule, ils n'ont même pas joué, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils devraient faire une course de décrassage ? 

-Je cours pas, refuse Presnel, prêt à retourner dans les vestiaires.

-Allez les gars, les motive Adil avec un grand sourire et en tapant dans ses mains. 

Ben n'en a aucune envie, pourquoi est-il obligé ? Stupide pari. 

-Vous restez en équipe, vous n'allez pas laisser Olivier courir tout seul, ajoute le préparateur.

-Non j'ai la flemme et ça sert à rien, s'obstine Presnel.

-Gros c'est le jeu, réplique Djibril. Viens on y va.

-Non ça m'bande, c'est mort. 

Le ton monte encore entre Kimpembe et le préparateur, alors Ben intervient en le poussant à suivre le groupe sans rien dire. S'il s'oppose verbalement à Presnel, ça va l'oppresser et le braquer ; alors que l'inciter à faire ce qu'il ne veut pas sans rien dire… 

Ben n'écoute pas vraiment ce qu'ils se disent, mais une phrase suffit à faire exploser Presnel : 

-Putain mais il est sérieux, lui ? D'où il dit ça ? 

Mendy le retient par la taille, restant entre eux pour empêcher le défenseur de répondre davantage. Olivier le rejoint pour l'aider à gérer son cas ; la foudre est tombée… 

Courir lui permet d'oublier et de se vider la tête. Il ressent l'énergie du match précédemment disputé, la fougue et la passion, Ben aurait aimé être avec eux. Des caméras et des fans sont encore présents, il reconnaît les célébrités qui font le debrief pour la France. 

Bon sang, que doivent-ils penser en voyant les remplaçants courir ? Ça n'a aucune logique. C'est la dernière fois qu'il mise sur Oli en _pari Giroud_ , pour le match France Pays-Bas, Olivier peut s'asseoir sur son vote. 

Quand ils ont fini et qu'ils marchent en direction du couloir pour quitter le terrain, Benjamin tourne la tête vers son cadet, inquiet par son silence. Pas de musique, de blagues, d'extase sur Julian ? Presnel est clairement malade. 

-Kim, tu vas bien ?

-A ton avis ? 

Ça veut tout dire, il va tenter une autre approche : 

-Tu sais que t'es en moule-bite ?

-J'adore ce short, ça met mes atouts en valeur, tu me convaincras jamais du contraire. Blague à part Ben, t'as entendu ce qu'a dit l'autre connard tout à l'heure ? 

Il hausse les épaules en secouant la tête : il n'y faisait vraiment pas attention.

-Que courir nous ferait du bien, c'était le seul sport des chauffe-banquette. 

Putain, évidemment qu'il a perdu son sang-froid, c'est la seule chose qui arrive à le faire partir au quart de tour. Toute l'équipe et le staff savent que c'est un sujet sensible, qu'il vit mal de faire si peu de matchs, c'était vraiment mesquin. Entre remplaçants, ils en plaisantent souvent, mais c'est un sujet sensible. 

-Mec, tu sais qu'il plaisantait.

-Je sais, mais tu réalises ce que ça veut dire ? Je pourrais ne pas être là que ça aurait le même effet. J'ai l'impression d'être inutile dans cette équipe, pourquoi je suis venu… même quand j'étais en équipe Congolaise, ça ne se passait pas comme ça et là je… Je… C'est… 

Mendy lève la tête en l'entendant hoqueter et perdre ses mots, pour voir ses yeux briller à cause des larmes. Sans se poser la moindre question, il passe un bras sur ses épaules et appuie sa tempe contre le haut de son crâne. L'orage a éclaté et la pluie sera sévère… 

Si les autres remarquent son état, ils leur laissent de l'espace sans s'en mêler. Ben ne peut rien faire pour le consoler, il le comprend et ça lui suffit. Ce n'est pas la première fois, ça ne sera pas la dernière. Jouer pour l'équipe nationale en remplaçant peut énormément frustré pendant longtemps. 

Ben comprend. 

Les autres devant saluent quelqu'un au bout du couloir. Il lève les yeux sans décoller sa tête et croit reconnaître Julian Draxler ; que fait-il là ? 

-Kim, lève la tête… 

Lui chuchote doucement Mendy. À travers ses yeux embués et ses mains qui effacent les larmes, Presnel reconnaît immédiatement la figure et part en courant pour se jeter sur lui. 

Ben sourit en voyant leur étreinte malgré la détresse du métis. Lentement, il s’approche d’eux, surpris par la force avec laquelle Presnel se raccroche à l’Allemand et par l’affection évidente que Julian éprouve envers le Français. 

Quand il arrive à leur niveau, le milieu lui offre un pauvre sourire, clairement touché par les larmes et la peine du défenseur. 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Demande-t-il dans un excellent français. 

Mendy hausse les épaules, faussement indifférent, puis passe sa main sur la tête de Presnel. 

-Tu t’en doutes, t’as joué autant que lui et moi. 

La compréhension passe dans son regard, alors que ses bras serrent plus fort le corps tremblant.

-Prends soin de lui, hein ? 

Après un clin, il leur accorde toute l’intimité dont ils ont besoin, à l’abri des caméras. 

Arrivé dans les vestiaires, il remarque la proximité aberrante entre Antoine et Paul ; ou plutôt l’absence de distance, comme s’ils avaient _besoin_ d’être si proches, n’importe quoi. Quasiment tout le monde est là sauf Benji, où est-ce qu’il est encore ? Sans doute en train de parler à la presse… 

Sa serviette et son gel-douche en main, le défenseur prend la direction des douches dans le brouhaha habituel et la musique jouée sur l’enceinte de Paul. Où peut bien traîner Benjamin ? Il ne reste jamais très longtemps hors de son champ de vision normalement… 

D’un coup, Ben se sent basculer en arrière, tiré par une poigne forte et chaude. Quand il percute le bois d’une cabine de douche et que de grands yeux marron se plongent dans les siens, son coeur ralentit et accélère en même temps, incapable de déterminer ce qu’il doit faire quand il fait face à ce défenseur offensif.

-Benjamin…, commence le plus jeune. 

Ben ne répond pas et monte directement sa main gauche sur sa gorge meurtrie et rouge. Les deux marques rouges sont plus grandes que ce qu’il s’était imaginé, mais c’est moins pire que ce qu’il pensait ; visiblement, l’inquiétude l’a fait dérailler. Dans tous les cas, il n’aime pas du tout ce qu’il voit, ça ne lui plaît pas et il aurait aimé être à sa place parce que Benji ne méritait pas ça. 

Sans doute que s’il avait joué le score n’aurait pas changé, mais au moins la blessure n’aurait pas été aussi visible et troublante. Personne ne l’aurait plaint ou n’aurait remarqué quelques jours plus tard. 

-C’est moche, chuchote-t-il.

-Ouais, j’ai vu…, répond Pavard. Je suis désolé pour le match, je t’ai complètement ignoré. Je savais que si je m’approchais de toi, je… j’allais… 

Sans hésitation Ben baisse la tête et fait rencontrer leurs lèvres. Benji ne se recule pas, se rapproche de lui en passant ses bras autour de son cou, le touchant autant que possible. En rigolant, le coeur toujours aussi agité et des fourmis sous la peau, Mendy s’écarte pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Pavard a le visage rouge, ses cheveux bouclés lui collent à la tête et ses yeux marron pétillent de milles feux. 

-Le rouge te va pas trop mal, plaisante-t-il. Sauf cette marque, elle fait dégueulasse.

-Le rouge suçon aussi, ça me va ? 

Ben ricane, agréablement surpris par la répartie de Benji, qui a d’ailleurs appuyé ses mains contre la cabine, de part et d’autre de sa tête ; plus fougueux qu’il l’imaginait. 

-Ouais, ça reste à voir.

-Donc… c’est ton genre les têtes de stop ?

-Non. Toi par contre… c’est vrai que t’es pas mal. 

Benji ricane, le visage tout aussi rouge qu’un panneau, puis Ben l’embrasse encore. Aucun doute : il pourrait passer des heures à l’embrasser et bien plus.


End file.
